Anything
by November Rain 19
Summary: Best friends would do anything for one another. Even pretend to be their significant other. But how much of it is really pretending? Shades of A/O.
1. Who Are You Kidding?

**A/N: I know it has been done before, but this is my own little take on it. Plus, my friend and I have the agreement that we will pretend to be the other's lover if creepy guys hit on one of us at the bar. A/O, as always. Cheers!! **

**A/N 2: I will be chaptering this one. I'm thinking a two or three parter. **

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. If NBC knows what is good for it, it will renew Mariska's and Christopher's contracts.**

**Warning: Once again, two women crushing on one another. If it isn't your thing, turn away. There is also a tiny bit of bad language. **

Anything, Chapter 1:

Who Are You Kidding?

By Melissa

Alexandra Cabot sat at the bar of what many would refer to as a 'lawyer establishment.' There were gorgeous people and power suits as far as the eye could see.

She really just wanted to drink her scotch and be left alone. The day hadn't exactly gone swimmingly. She only won about half of the motions, well below her average. She had had her fill of defense lawyers as well.

But, as always, Fate seemed to have other plans.

Richard St. Malet could not have been more perfectly named; because he often acted like a certain nickname for Richard, and he always thought of himself as a saint. This particular defense lawyer was a constant thorn in the side of the People.

Upon setting eyes upon the blonde ADA, he took up residence on the seat next to her.

"Alex."

"Rich," she replied, forcing herself not to roll her eyes.

"Rough day?" he asked, nodding towards the rather large tumbler in front of her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Like you don't know. I lost that motion to you."

Rich chuckled softly. "C'mon, Alex. I've lost some to you too…just not today."

The ADA was annoyed. "What is your point, Rich?"

"Why don't you come and join my firm? Everyone knows you are a fantastic lawyer. I think that your skills would be better put to better use on the defense side of things. Plus," he took a sip of his drink, "you'd never lose to me again."

If Alexandra's look could kill, the defense lawyer would be lying dead on the floor. Or possibly he would have burst into flame.

"I tell you the same thing I constantly tell Trevor." She turned to fully face him, "No. Way. In. Hell."

"Trevor is an idiot. I can offer you way more power and money."

"I don't need either."

He laughed again. "That is very true," his eyes took a trip over her body as he said it. He decided to change tactics. "Why don't we have dinner to discus it further?"

Alex's right eyebrow went up on surprise. "What part of 'No way in hell' was unclear?"

"How about just dinner then?"

Her other eyebrow joined the first. 'Oh God. Please help me,' she thought.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

The phone rang at the desk of the blonde ADA's assistant.

"ADA Alexandra Cabot's office, how can I help you?"

"Hey Megan, it's Olivia. I tried calling Alex's office and cell, but she didn't pick up. Is she around?"

"No, you just missed her. Her cell phone died, so that is why she didn't pick up."

"Ah. Do you know where she is?"

"Alex had a rough day. She mentioned something about going out for a drink. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"It's nothing urgent. But if you have an idea where she went, that would be great."

Olivia pulled out a pen and began to jot down the names Megan rattled off. Most of them were close. Olivia thanked Megan and hung up. Grabbing her coat she set out to go and find her friend.

The first name on the list was a bust. It was just like running down leads for a case. The second one would prove to be more fruitful.

Olivia stepped through the ornate door and was instantly in another world. This definitely wasn't like the cop bars she frequented.

She felt amazingly underdressed and out of place. She was wearing a light blue pair or jeans and a black turtleneck, accompanied by her famous leather jacket.

Scanning the place, she prayed she would see Alex. And she was rewarded, spotting her ADA sitting at the bar; garnering the attention of a man. She had her hair pulled back, accompanied by wearing charcoal grey suit. Olivia found it very hard not to stare at her friend's lovely, long legs.

The tight smile on the counselor's face was a sign she was not exactly enjoying the attention. The NYPD detective knew the ADA could take care of herself. She hung back, but ready to intervene in a fraction of a second if need be.

The man looked away for a few moments and Alex looked up at the ceiling. Her lips moved slightly, like she was begging for help.

If her friend was praying for help, then Olivia certainly wouldn't deny it. It was just the way she could rescue her that was up to debate. Sure, she could simply ask Alex to accompany her, saying something had come up in a case. That would be certainly plausible.

But where would be the fun in that?

Something then occurred to Olivia. She shook her head while grinning.

She couldn't do it.

She wouldn't.

Her feet began to carry her in the direction of her friend, scheme in hand.

Too late.

"Hello, darling! I am so sorry it took me forever to get here." Olivia slid her arm around Alex's trim waist, while placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

The detective wasn't sure whose expression was more priceless; the man's or Alexandra Cabot's.

Olivia continued to play. "Aw, don't give the silent treatment…you know I would never purposely let you down."

The blonde eventually found her voice. She had been too busy thanking every deity there was that her tall, dark and gorgeous best friend had somehow heard her mental pleas.

"Hey beautiful," Alex managed to say around her shock. "I thought you were standing me up."

"No fucking way!"

Two sets of beautiful eyes turned towards the outburst. Rich, who had unsuccessfully been trying to hit on Alex, had his mouth open in disbelief.

The older woman tightened her grip slightly on the prosecutor. "Who's this?" She put a certain emphasis on the last word. Olivia knew perfectly well who the defense lawyer was.

"Alex…you're…you're seeing _her_?"

'It appears so,' she thought. Turning her head towards Olivia, she brought her hand up to stroke her cheek. For a fleeting moment, she wanted to kiss those lovely lips. Alexandra then blinked rapidly, wondering where that had come from.

His eyes caught the glint of the badge on Olivia's belt. The smarmy lawyer snorted. "I didn't figure you for the slumming type."

The blonde's head snapped back around with such force that Olivia feared for her vertebrae.

"Shut up, _Dick_." Alex knew he hated that knick name. Plus he was certainly acting like one. "The only way I would be slumming is if I had agreed to go out with you."

The man went from confused to smiling in a few moments. He then began to laugh. "Oh, I get it!! This is a friend of yours! You set this up so she would come up and 'rescue you,'" he used air quotes. "Usually it's just an 'emergency' phone call."

Olivia willed her eyebrows not to climb up her forehead. This guy just couldn't take a hint. True, she was her friend and was there to rescue her, but he didn't need to know that.

"C'mon, Alex. Let's find a booth."

As they made their way away from the bar, Rich called out. "You can pretend all you want. But I still don't believe it!!"

After finding a seat in a corner, the detective sat very near the ADA, grinning like an idiot.

Alex leaned in close to Olivia to whisper. "Can I borrow your gun?"

The older woman laughed, full and throaty. She hadn't expected her prim and proper friend to ask to use her firearm, even in a joking manner.

With pure adoration, Alex continued. "How did you know I would be here?"

"If I cocked my head just right, I could swear I heard your mind screaming…or I called your assistant," Olivia replied with a grin. "She said you were planning on going out after work. This is the second bar I tried from the bunch she thought you may choose."

The ADA reached up and tucked some stray hairs behind Olivia's ear. "So you were tracking me down like a perp?"

"This is perhaps the only assignment I've actually enjoyed. Feel free to let me chase you more often counselor."

Alex cursed her fair complexion, because she was positive a blush was forming.

"You know he is still staring at us, right?"

"Yeah. I guess he still doesn't believe I am your girlfriend."

Blue eyes twinkled. "But you aren't my girlfriend."

Brown eyes winked back. "Tonight I am."

Inside, the counselor was doing a happy dance.

Raising their entwined hands, Alex lightly kissed the back of Olivia's while smiling like a fool.

"Then let the games begin."

_To Be Continued…._

**A/N: Let me know how I am doing?**


	2. Three's A Crowd

**A/N: Wow. I didn't expect such a response. Thanks for the reviews, guys. They make my day. I have no idea what is up with this burst of creativity, but I'm certainly not going to knock it. **

**Lyrics: Because they make me think of A/O **

_**Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?**_** – What About Now, Daughtry**

Anything, Chapter 2:

Three's A Crowd

By Melissa

Both women had been crushing on each other for nearly as long as they had been acquainted. Both were in such deep denial and firmly convinced the other couldn't possibly feel the same way.

Love is blind, and often very stupid.

Tonight, though, they got to make good on some of their fantasies; namely, being out as something more than friends.

Olivia signaled the waitress and put in an order for a couple of glasses of wine.

"You didn't want more scotch, did you?"

"Nah. My mood has definitely improved, so I no longer need the hard stuff."

"Megan mentioned you had a tough day."

"That's putting it mildly," the blonde grimaced slightly. "Judge Markov allowed the Defense's motion. I swear to all that if holy he must have had stupid flakes for breakfast to allow something like that."

Olivia burst out laughing. "I hope you didn't say that to his face!"

"Do I look like I am in jail for contempt? My New Year's resolution was not to write any more checks because of him. Just because I think these things doesn't mean I always say them out loud."

"Always," Olivia echoed. This earned her a good natured slap on the upper arm.

"Your _friend_ is still looking at us."

"Pffft. He's not my friend. Lucky you showed up when you did, or else I would have had to come up with an excuse to turn down his dinner invitation. Again."

The detective made a show of thinking by tapping on her chin. "How about, 'I just want to spend more time with my blender?'"

"That's probably the only one I haven't tried." Alex snickered. "He was also trying to lure me to the dark side."

Liv's eyebrows went up near her hairline. "Seriously?"

"Between him and Trevor, I'd half consider it just to make them shut up. The money is certainly better. But then I remember that I have money, ethics _and_ morals. And I hate those two. Passionately. If I actually had to sit at the defense table with them, I would purposely get cited for contempt every chance I got just to get away."

The brunette let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

Alexandra noticed a slightly panicked look of her friend's face. "You okay, Liv?"

"Yeah. I guess I was just worried for a second that you took him up on his offer."

Alex put her arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her into a side hug to reassure her she wasn't going anywhere. The younger woman raised her hand to cup the cheek of her companion.

There wasn't much space between their lips. The counselor took a deep breath and was about to take a chance when…

"Alex?" A third voice cut through the silence.

"Oh no," Alex said quietly, as she laid her forehead on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia just smiled at the voice.

"Hey, Serena."

The blonde former ADA stood by their table, her arms crossed and had an ever so slight smirk on her face.

Alex took a deep breath and raised her head to greet her best friend.

"Hi, Serena."

The prosecutor tried to send mental messages to her friend, begging, pleading with her not to start. And to go away.

Only she didn't quite get the message.

"You two look adorable."

"Rena…" The tone in Alex's voice had a slight bit of warning to it.

Olivia was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I've been telling you for…!"

"Southerlyn…"

"I was wondering when you two…"

"Serena!!"

"What?" She tried to put on an innocent face, but failed miserably.

The detective interjected, with a smile. "Serena, you may want to quit. I'd hate to have to arrest Alex for assault."

"I can think of a better use for those handcuffs…"

"Okay!!" Alex got up and grabbed her other best friend by her elbow. "Liv, I'll be right back."

That was fine with Olivia, because her mouth was slightly open from shock at what Ms. Southerlyn had just said.

Alex led Serena a bit away and turned to face her.

"What the _hell_ was that??" she asked, trying to keep her voice low.

"I was just having a bit of fun. I can't believe you finally took the plunge!! How long have I said you should go after the sexiest detective in the 1-6?"

The ADA sighed. "I didn't though. Olivia is just helping me out. Rich was being an ass again. Liv surprised both of us by pretending to be my girlfriend."

Serena's mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape. "I am soooo sorry. I thought you were really together. _Finally_."

"I wish." Alexandra rubbed her eyebrow in consternation. "It's okay. Hopefully Olivia will just take it as part of the act. Hell, with that moron still watching us, he probably thinks you and I are having a heated argument over the Detective. He doesn't believe she and I are together, so we're obviously playing it up a bit."

"Well, if it helps…" Serena lifted her hand and grabbed Alex's upper arm. She pulled her roughly into her personal space and whispered "Call me later," before raising her voice. "I want my key back!! Don't ever speak to me again!!" The former ADA then stormed off in a huff.

Alex shook her head at her friend's antics, and went back to Olivia.

The Detective was snickering. "What was that? A lovers quarrel?"

"I told Serena about Rich. She decided to help us out…I think. It's been a rumor for years that she and I are an item."

"So in other words…you're a player?" Chocolate colored eyes twinkled.

Alex threw her head back and laughed. "I don't have time for one relationship, let alone multiple ones."

The brunette's face fell a little at that statement. She tried to cover it up with a joke.

"Well, then let me thank you for choosing me over her." Liv picked up Alex's hand a laid a soft kiss on the back of it, where she lingered for several long moments.

"So there's no need to be worried about any jealous, _real_ significant others coming in here?"

"Nope. Just the fake, best friend ones. You and Serena."

Olivia decided to go fishing a little bit. Plus she was honestly curious. "So you and her really never…?" She took a sip of her wine.

Alex looked incredulous. "Me dating her would be like you dating Elliot."

Liv blinked twice. "Touché, Ms. Cabot."

"Besides," Alex went on, "I have my eye on someone else…" It slipped out before she could stop herself.

The Detective felt her chest tighten. "Anyone I know?"

_

* * *

_

To Be Continued…


	3. Real

**A/N: It's been a blast, guys. Thanks for sticking along with me.**

* * *

Anything, Chapter 3:

Real

Olivia mistook Alex's silence for embarrassment about who she had a crush on. In a way, she was right. "C'mon Counselor, it can't possibly be that bad."

Blue eyes cut away, trying to find some way out of this.

What was supposed to come out like: 'You can tell me,' came out more like: "It's Munch, isn't it?"

Alexandra laughed despite herself.

Olivia continued. "Look, I won't lov…care about you any less. Unless possibly you tell me you are having Langan's love child."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Ummmm…nope?" The brunette smirked. "You don't have to tell me. But whoever it is that can make you smile like that, maybe you should take a shot."

Alex was silent for a few moments. She then raised her glass. Liv raised hers as well, clinking them lightly together.

"When did you get so good at advice giving?"

Liv laughed. "Elliot would beg to differ with you." The glass stalled on the way to her lips. "Is it Elliot?"

"No!"

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much. Fin?"

"If you say 'the Captain,' I _will_ hit you."

The Detective held out her hands in surrender, all the while smiling.

"Did it occur to you it may be someone you don't know?"

"Yes, it did cross my mind. But did you notice when you have a crush on someone, you can't seem to stop talking about them? I haven't heard any names I don't recognize."

'Damn you and your outrageously good detective skills.' Alex thought.

The brunette suddenly slapped the table. "I got it! It's Donnelly."

Alexandra laughed so hard her sides hurt.

Olivia glanced past a laughing Alex at Rich, who was once again staring at them. Catching her gaze, he looked away quickly.

"That bastard. What's it going to take? Me bending you over this table to convince him?"

With those words, Alex went off to a little corner of her mind where she kept a lovely list of all the things she would like Olivia to do to her.

She went there often.

"Alex?" Allllleeeeex." Olivia waved her hand in front of the blonde's face when she didn't respond.

"Huh? What?"

"Where did you go? Where ever it was, you looked like you were having a good time with that smile on your face."

The counselor found herself praying to the Powers That Be again that her blush wouldn't be too bad.

She cleared her throat. "If you bent me over the table, he'd probably stare more."

"Like that's possible."

Alex's lips quirked. "We could always use _his_ table…"

'Whoa,' Liv thought, as she swallowed hard. Oh the images _that_ invoked. Like ones that involved flat surfaces like Alex's desk…

The Counselor chuckled at her friend's lack of speech.

The women continued to chat while sipping their drinks. Small touches here, low whispers there. It was as if they weren't even acting at all, everything felt so natural.

The brunette detective reached up and brushed her companion's cheek with the backs of her fingers. Each set of beautiful eyes were gazing so intently, the world could have ended around them and neither would have noticed.

Olivia finally broke the silence. "You want to do what to me?" she asked, raising her voice more than slightly.

Alex arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "You've completely lost me." The brunette's smile was infectious, and the couple of glasses of wine certainly didn't hurt either.

Liv leaned in closer to her 'date.' "You said you can't wait to get me back to your apartment."

Alex was glad she hadn't been drinking her wine at that moment, because it surely would have ended up all over the detective.

'Holy God, she's a mind reader!'

As they walked by Rich, each woman had her arm around the other's waist. Alex turned her head to the side, just to make sure he was still watching. Seeing that he was, she slid her hand off of the Detective's hip and down. She then firmly grabbed the prime piece of real estate that was Olivia Benson's ass.

Liv didn't have time to prepare herself. She was caught somewhere between yelping and pinning the blonde against the nearest wall and kissing her senseless.

They went outside and hailed a cab. On the ride back to Alex's apartment, nothing was said. There was the occasional soft giggle, but that was it. They held on to one another's hand tightly.

Olivia paid for the cab ride, despite the protests of her blonde friend.

Once finally outside of Alex's building, the two friends were doubled over in uncontrollable laughter.

"You…you should have….seen his face when…I grabbed your ass!!" The prosecutor was having a difficult time talking around her massive fit of giggling.

"You should have seen MY face!!" Olivia wiped her eyes. "This has been one of the best non dates I've ever had."

Alex stepped into Olivia's personal space. She made a show of playing with the lapels of her leather jacket.

"For me too. What can I do to thank you?" There was more than a bit of innuendo in that smooth lawyer voice.

Olivia smiled, but failed to take the bait. "Just promise me the next time you go out I can tag along to 'rescue you' if need be."

"I'll have to stir up trouble more often, if you're the one who will save me."

Olivia swallowed hard at that. Was Alex really flirting with her?

"It's okay, Alex. You don't have to pretend anymore."

The prosecutor smiled; the one that was specifically reserved for this detective. Her detective.

"Who says I am?"

'I'm sorry. What?' Alex's mind asked. Her mouth was running off and saying things without asking first.

'I'm sorry. What?' Olivia's mind thought the same thing. Her mind was running off and thinking things she hadn't allowed herself to entertain in a very long time.

"I'm sorry. What?" Olivia said out loud.

Alex sighed. "I've had more fun tonight than just about any real date I've ever had. I guess I enjoyed playing this role with you. Even if, on my part anyway, there wasn't any acting involved."

"Lex?" The detective couldn't believe what she was hearing. Only in her dreams did conversations like this take place.

In a brief moment of loss of self control, she grabbed the open edges of Olivia's coat and pulled her into a deep kiss.

The brunette was shocked, more at the fact the blonde had beat her to making a move than actually being kissed.

Their lips met perfectly. More than perfectly, if that is even possible. Soft, warm, needing, comforting.

Alex felt her knees go weak. That had never happened before with a kiss. The strong Detective slipped an arm around her waist to support her.

Olivia pulled away first, and smiled slightly at the look on Alex's face. Her lips were still slightly parted and her eyes had just cracked open.

"Hey."

"Wow."

She pressed her forehead against the blonde's. "You couldn't have done that in the bar? Given that jerk an eyeful." Olivia was introducing some levity, but Alex took it as her friend just playing her part still.

"I almost did. But Serena walked up."

"Mmmm. Remind me to throw her in lockup for that."

The Counselor took a step away, and took up Olivia's hand in hers. She then began gently pulling her towards the door, looking worried. Her analytical mind had kicked into overdrive, fearing that somehow she had screwed up.

"Alex?"

"Come on. If we are going to have this conversation, I would rather do it inside."

The brunette nodded and allowed herself to be guided, not sure why her friend was suddenly freaking out.

It was then she took notice of how hard her heart was beating.

Olivia took a seat on a very plush and deep couch as Alexandra hung up their coats. The Counselor then took purchase upon the other end.

"Do you want to go first, or should I?"

The older woman motioned for the younger to continue.

Alex undid her ponytail and ran a hand through the now loose hair. She took a deep breath before starting.

"I guess I should apologize. It was a combination of things. The bad day, the alcohol, Rich hitting on me and trying to lure me to the dark side, you rescuing me, you looking the way you always do…God!! I have more self control than this…"

"Alex…"

"I've wanted to go out with you as more than a friend for the longest time…and I couldn't believe it when you showed up out of the blue. You called me 'darling' and 'beautiful' and I almost passed out because hearing you call me those words…I forgot how to breathe."

"Cabot…"

"And then he just wouldn't believe us. It was like a game of one upping and you know how I hate to lose. I grabbed your ass and I kissed you!! I've dreamed of tonight in many variations…and I got carried away. I took advantage of our friendship. You were just trying to help me. I'm sorry, Liv. I…"

"Alexandra!!!"

She blinked, being run out of her train of thought by the outburst. "Yeah?"

"Did you notice I never asked for or wanted an apology?" She moved closer to the slightly trembling lawyer. "Didn't you notice I kissed you back?"

"Yes…but weren't you still just playing a part?"

Olivia closed the small distance between them so fast that Alex wasn't sure what was happening. For the second time that night, they kissed. And it was just as good, if not better than the first. The Detective pulled away but held her friend's face gently in her hands.

"Would I have done that if I were still just acting?"

The ADA blinked back some tears that were forming. She saw nothing by sincerity in those deep brown eyes.

"Really?" Her voice cracked slightly.

Olivia nodded and smiled.

"Neither of us has to pretend anymore."

The End

**

* * *

**

A/N: So? Did we like it?


End file.
